La Charla
by Y. Honey
Summary: Bra ha comenzado a salir con chicos, por lo que Vegeta decide que ya es hora de tener cierta 'charla' con ella muy a su estilo. Traducción autorizada del fanfic 'The Talk' escrito por Cyndaquil.


Aviso: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Akira Toriyama.

**La Charla**

**Por **

**Cyndaquil**

(Traducción y adaptación de Yuna Luna 78)

000

Bra sonrió mientras hacía unas cuantas poses frente al espejo. Llevaba un vestido rojo entallado, guantes blancos que llegaban hasta sus codos, botas a las rodillas y sólo un ligero toque de maquillaje. La muchacha peliazul había pasado poco más de una hora preparándose.

Era una lástima que su padre nunca la dejaría salir de la casa vestida de esa forma. Pero no importaba, simplemente tendría que escabullirse sin que él la viera.

En silencio, avanzó de puntas por el pasillo. Bra espió dentro de la cocina y por supuesto, Vegeta estaba allí, devorando un enorme sándwich.

La muchacha se arriesgó a dar un paso.

Desde luego, para los sensibles oídos Saiyan de Vegeta, el débil sonido de la punta del pie de Bra sobre la alfombra era como un trueno cayendo a su lado.

El príncipe se giró, — ¡Bra!

"_¡Oh no, me ha visto!" _Pensó la muchacha.

Bra se preparó para echarse a correr, pero el príncipe de los Saiyans ya estaba frente a ella antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso.

— ¡Bra! — Exclamó Vegeta, — ¿Saldrás a ver a ese muchacho otra vez?

La adolescente levantó la vista y miró a su padre con la expresión más dulce que pudo lograr.

— Así es papi… estaba a punto de avisarte. Este… ya me voy. Volveré como a las diez. ¡Bye!

Vegeta, simplemente, la tomó por el brazo y no la soltó. Pero de pronto, la expresión del Saiyan se suavizó y entonces hizo algo que para su hija fue espeluznante: Se sonrojó.

— Bra, has estado viendo a este muchacho ya por un tiempo; así que hay algo que creo que debo decirte.

"_¿De qué querrá hablarme?"_ Se preguntó la muchacha.

— Oh… cálmate papi. Mamá y yo ya tuvimos 'la charla.'

Al escuchar eso, la expresión de Vegeta se volvió seria. — Querida Bra. — Suspiró el Saiyan, — No sé si lo has pensado, pero debes saber que no soy como los padres de tus amigos.

"_Eso es obvio."_ Pensó la muchacha.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir con eso, papá?

— Pues, verás; comparado con un humano, yo soy lo que llamarías un extraterrestre.

El príncipe hizo una pequeña pausa, buscando las palabras adecuadas y entonces, continuó.

— Cuando conocí a tu madre me hechizó su fuerte determinación. Se me acercó con confianza y ni una pizca de miedo. Vaya… ¡Incluso pensé que había encontrado una mujer Saiya-Jin!

Vegeta rió en voz baja y luego siguió adelante.

— Pero cuando se embarazó por primera vez, noté algunas diferencias entre los cuerpos de las mujeres Saiyan y las mujeres humanas.

— Para empezar; la camada era muy pequeña. — Dijo Vegeta con un tinte de vergüenza en su voz. — Sólo produjo un niño en esa ocasión. ¡Bah; si hasta la hembra Saiya-Jin más débil podía al menos tener una docena de mocosos! Y todo ese asunto de que el bebé crezca dentro del estómago de la mujer es ridículo. Las hembras humanas deberían de aprender a poner huevos una semana después de la copulación, les evitaría muchos problemas. No quieres saber qué horrible fue cuando tu madre por fin dio a luz. Aunque… sí me gusta cómo las mujeres humanas sólo pueden embarazarse en ciertos días del mes: Eso es mucho mejor que quedar preñadas cada vez que tienen sexo.

Bra miró fijamente a su padre, su boca muy abierta. — Uh… entonces las mujeres Saiyan se embarazan cada vez que tienen sexo y ponen huevos por docena.

— No. El mínimo de huevos que ponen es de una docena. — La corrigió Vegeta.

— ¿Hay algo más?

— Después de la copulación estás obligada a comerte la cabeza del macho. Si él es capaz de pelear y vencerte, ganará el derecho de ayudarte a criar a los niños.

Bra ahora miraba a su padre con los ojos desorbitados. Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, la muchacha habló.

— Pero… papá… ¿no es posible que yo sea igual a mi mamá?

Vegeta sonrió y le dio una suave palmada al hombro de su hija. — No te preocupes, Puedo oler las feromonas de tu 'fábrica de huevos'. Eres una perfectamente normal y muy saludable mujer Saiya-Jin.

000

Una hora después, Vegeta entrenaba tranquilo en su cámara de gravedad. De repente, la gravedad se incrementó al máximo y su cara se estrelló contra el duro suelo de metal, y entonces la gravedad regresó a la normalidad. Con mucho cuidado, el príncipe se levantó pero en cuanto estuvo de pie, la gravedad aumentó al máximo de nuevo y él volvió a quedar pegado al piso. Esto se repitió varias veces hasta que Bulma dejó de manipular los controles y entró a la cámara con una expresión molesta en el rostro.

— ¡Vegeta, nuestra hija se acaba de ir a su cita vestida como si fuera una monja! — Le gritó, — Cuando le pregunté que pasaba, me dijo que tú y ella tuvieron 'la charla'… ¿Qué demonios le dijiste?

— Bulma… si no te gusta cómo protejo a mis hijos… — Exclamó el príncipe mientras salía de la cámara de gravedad, — Simplemente intenta comerte mi cabeza. ¿Te parece bien?

_**Fin**_

Notas:

Esta es una traducción del fanfic "The Talk" escrito por Cyndaquil, quien amablemente me ha dado permiso para traducirlo al español. La verdad el fanfic me pareció tan divertido que no pude evitar hacerlo, espero lo disfruten.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
